Lyoko games
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: What would happen if X.A.N.A. were to see the Hunger games? What if he decided to trap the Lyoko warriors in a simulation bubble of Panam and separate them into the different districts? Find out in my story. Set after episode 95 I'll do a story on that in the future.
1. the reaping

Code lyoko

Lyoko Games

A/N What would happen if X.A.N.A. were to see the Hunger games? What if he decided to trap the Lyoko warriors in a simulation bubble of Panam and separate them into the different districts? Find out in my story. Set after episode 95 I'll do a story on that in the future.

**x.a.n.a. pov**

Well that was an epic fail. The A.I. said to himself he had just attacked the warriors by dropping the temperature again. Oh well why not hack into the local theater and see what's playing.

He then starts scrolling through the movies and sees one that looks interesting.

Hmmm. The Hunger Games eh why not. So about an hour and a half later… Well that just gives me an Idea *evil laugh*

**Yumi pov**

Yumi was lying in her room wondering why x.a.n.a. tried the same attack again. She was reading a book called Tomorrow Girls. He must be running out of ideas, she thought. As she was reading it starting to rain the soft drumming of the rain eventually lulled her to sleep. Her book fell to the floor with a soft thud as she fell asleep.

**Normal pov**

Meanwhile in the factory x.a.n.a. was working on something evil. Then about 2 hours later he had finished his program and activated a return in time.

**Jeremy pov **

"Now class the principle of respiration is…"

_Huh what are we doing in class last thing I remember is falling asleep why are we in class again?_ He thought. He then looked around and noticed that Aelita, Odd, and, Ulrick were missing. This is weird because they were here last time we were here.

After class he went to the cafeteria for lunch and noticed that Yumi and William were missing too alog with Sissi.

**Yumi pov**

She woke up to the sound of someone screaming nnnoooooo! She got up and noticed that she was not in her room anymore she was instead in a sort of cabin. She went to the next room and saw a little girl in bed screaming. Instinctively she went over to comfort the girl.

"It was me. It was me Yumi!" the little girl said crying. How did she know my name? Then a terrible thought came into her head. She screamed in her head realizing that she was in her favorite movie/book. If I'm here are the others?

After I calmed the girl down I headed to the woods she feared that Ulrick or William would be there. Once I got a good ways outside the fence I heard a familiar person call my name.

"Hi Yumi" I turned and was relieved and terrified to see William looking at me with a confused look.

"William do you know what's going on?" I asked him.

"No. But I think x.a.n.a. is responsible have you seen any of the others?" He asked.

"No but if you and I are here than the others are here in this world. Oh no! William if you and I are in district 12 than the others could be in the other districts. You saw this movie too so you know what happens. What do we do?" I questioned in a worried tone.

"No clue but it's time for the reaping." He said as we headed to the square.

**Normal pov**

They were all lined up in the square and had to stand in the heat. On stage were 2 large glass balls one for the girls and one for the boys. A lady Effie Trinket walked up and gave a short speech befor walking to the girls ball and saying ladies first.

She doug around for a bit and pulled a slip and walked over to the microphone, unfolded the paper and read,

"Honna Ishiyama"

The little girl walked to the stage and before Yumi could stop herself she lost control of herself and ran to the stage.

"I VOLENTEER! I volunteer as tribute." I yelled. The little girl ran up to me and hugged me I reassured her that it would be okay.

I walked up to the stage and faced Effie. "Now tell us your name." she said.

"Yumi Ishiyama" She replied still stunned.

"I bet that was your sister wasn't she?" she asked. Yumi nodded in response. Then walked to the boy's ball and pulled the first slip she touched. Then came bake to the mic.

"Ulrick Stern" She called.

The boy walked up and looked very confused. Then Effie called for volunteers. No reply. They shook hands and were rushed int the justice building.

About an hour later they were rushed to a train. And then they did a final wave to district 12. Then they were on their way to the capital.


	2. the train ride

Lyoko games

A/N yea I'm on a role tonight XD so far I've posted the second chapter of Code: Tomorrow part 1 and chapter 1 of this story. I seem immune to writers block while listening to music so here you go after the short wait chapter 2!

**Ulrick pov**

_What just happened first I'm in some weird house and then I'm picked to compete in some contest? _

"Yumi please tell me what's going on." I begged her.

"We have been put in some world obviously made by x.a.n.a. and now we are being taken to the capital to compete in a contest to the death." She told me. I was to speechless to respond. "Come on lets go watch the recap of the reaping to see who we're up against."

I fallowed her to a room on the train that had a large couch and several lounge chairs. In front of them was a large TV. We sat down and someone named Haymich came to sit with us.

**Yumi pov**

We sat around the TV and turned it on. The district 1 and 2 reaping were no different except Sissi replaced clove. District 5 was very sad to me and Ulrick because instead of the red headed boy odd was called my heart dropped.

"Odd" We whispered silently.

Then came district 11. The district 11 escort walked to the glass ball containing the girls names and picked one name then walked to the podium.

"Aelita Shaffer" She said in a clear voice. If x.a.n.a. had seen this movie then he chose one of the parts that would break me the most and I know Aelita has not seen this movie before. Aelita walked up and stood there the escort then called for volunteers she had no one to answer but the wind. After it was over I walked to my room with tears in my eyes.

**Jeremy pov**

_I found them! _Jeremy said to himself. "What they're in a simulation bubble. In… sector 5!"

Then all of a sudden a chat room opened.

"Hello" the mystery person said.

"Who is this and how did you get into the supercomputer?" Jeremy asked.

"X.A.N.A" at that Jeremy froze in both terror and shock.

"X.A.N.A. what did you do to my friends?" Jeremy typed franticly.

"Will this answer your question?" The A.I. replied

Under this message was a video link. I clicked on it and was being show a replay of the Reaping, I know because I saw the movie. I saw the district 1 and 2 they looked like in the movie except for… SISSI! Apparently she is replacing clove. Then my blood ran cold when the district 5 boy was Odd. _Oh no Odd!_ Then my heart was practically ripped out when it changed to district 11 and the name pulled read Aelita Shafer I got tears in my eyes when she stood up on stage and looked to the crowd with no one to volunteer but the wind. Then came district 12 and both Ulrick and Yumi were going to compete. I fell out of my chair and onto my knees sobbing.

_I'll find a way to save you guys I promise!_ With that I got off the floor and started working while occasionally looking at the video screens to see my friends. Ulrick and Yumi looked confident. While Odd and Aelita looked scared and confused.

**Normal pov**

It had been a day since they all got on the trains. And now they were being unloaded to the remake center. 24 teens lay on 24 metal beds while beauticians make them look beautiful. The three beds closest to the end of the end held 12 year old Aelita, 16 year old Ulrick ,and 16 1/2 year old Yumi. They could not see each other but they knew that they were there on the other side of the thick curtains.

A little further down the row lay 12 year old Odd. He knew the others were around here somewhere. And at the very other end lay Sissi.

**Aelita pov**

_Ouch that hurt! _She screamed as they were removing hair from her alog with all the other girls. "Ok just one more sweetie" the lady who was doing this said. When she was done she directed me to another room where I would meet my stylist. A few minutes later a tall woman with blond hair and red highlights walked in she was somewhat taken back by my pink hair.

"You know if I hadn't seen the reaping I'd think you were a capital citizen. The good thing is that with that hair color you will be hard to forget. By the way my name is Rosy; now let's get ready for the parade!" She said.

**Odd pov**

_Hey you're messing up my hair! _ I screamed in my head as they completely washed out all the hair gel I had in my hair. Once they did that they sent me to my stylist. He came in wearing gold tattoos on his face.

"Hello Odd my name is Jacob ready to start getting ready for the parade!"

**A/N Yay for chapter 2 I'll do yumi and ulricks povs for the remake process in the next chapter I try to stay below using 5 pages darn when I typed pages I started using 5 pages well see you later.**


	3. Parade of Tributes

Lyoko Games

**A/N Hello everyone. I'm proud to present lyoko games chapter 3.**

**Ulrick pov**

I was lying on the table and when they were done with me I was sent to a room to meet my stylist. A few minutes later my stylist came in.

"Hello my name is Portia. It's nice to meet you Ulrick I and my partner Cinna are going to help you and your district partner become unforgettable." And with that we got to work.

**Yumi pov**

_Ouch that really hurt! _I thought as I gritted my teeth as they removed the last bit of hair on my legs. After that they sent me to meet my stylist. After a few minutes a young man probably in his twenties came in. He looked like the most normal person in the capitol.

"Hello Yumi my name is Cinna." He introduced himself.

"Are you here to make me beautiful?" I asked.

'No I'm here to make people remember you" he replied

**X.A.N.A. pov**

_Well this is going better than I thought. I'll make my big appearance tonight. My only problem is that Yumi has seen this and that could ruin my plans. Jeremy thinks he can save them but I'll make sure that does not happen._

**Normal pov**

12 chariots are lined up in a row for the parade on the avenue of tributes. The stylists make final checks and help their tributes onto the chariots. In the chariot closest to the back Yumi and Ulrick climb onto their chariot and are given some final tips from Cinna and Portia. In the chariot in front of them Aelita gets some help from Thresh and is able to get on the chariot. A little further up Odd jumps on the chariot excitedly and starts talking with his district partner.

After a few minutes the music starts and the horses begin to move. On a balcony at the end of the street lies the sorce of all their problems. Unknowingly to all at this time he is possessed by X.A.N.A. so he can watch the lyoko warriors more closely.

**Jeremy pov**

I sat at lunch thinking about my friends it had been 3 days since X.A.N.A. trapped them and so to make sure no one got worried I made clones of all of them like I did with William the only difference was that these acted like them. After lunch I headed to the factory with the Aelita clone to work on a program to save them. Suddenly a video link popped up on my screen. Under it there was a message from X.A.N.A. that read I thought you might want to watch your friends live in the Tribute Parade. Also I'll be watching your friends as President Snow. Now Jeremy I hope you enjoy the show.

The music started and the first chariot pulls out carrying the district 1 tributes. Next came district 2 with Sissi looking as confident as ever. Then 3 and 4 rolled down. Then 5 with Odd who was confident but I saw confusion in his eyes. After a few chariots came District 11, Aelita reminded me of Rue. Then came Yumi and Ulrick and I nearly fell out of my seat in astonishment that they let Cinna set them on fire. The crowd was going wild at the sight of those two.

Then the chariots did a lap around the fountain at the end of the street and stopped in two lines of six looking up at the balcony as President Snow(X.A.N.A.) walked up to the microphone.

**X.A.N.A. pov**

"Welcome tributes to the 74th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I said over the microphone as the crowd went wild over the excitement. I looked down at the Lyoko Warriors and laughed in my head. I looked at Yumi and Ulrick to see that they were looking at me and realized with a bit of shock that they knew it was not President Snow talking. I looked to Odd and Aelita and knew they were thinking the same thing. _Oh well not like they can do anything about it. _

**Yumi pov**

_That's not President Snow that's X.A.N.A.!_ I basically screamed in my head I looked at the others and knew they were thinking the same thing. Unfortunately I wasn't able to say anything before the chariots started to go into the building in front of us. I decided I'd tell them at breakfast tomorrow. Once I got off me and Ulrick headed to the elevator Odd and Aelita also got on. We all said hi to each other and then the elevator stopped at the floor designated for district 5 and Odd stepped off saying cya at breakfast.

"Yumi what's going on?" Aelita asked, as the elevator started moving.

"Remember that movie that I told you about the Hunger Games," she nodded. "Well X.A.N.A. has trapped us in a simulation bubble that is having the Hunger Games and we're going to compete in it." As I finished saying that the doors opened on the district 11 floor. Me and Ulrick said goodnight to Aelita and then the doors closed and went up one floor and got out.

**Normal pov**

After everyone was on their floor dinner was served. Odd on the district 5 floor was stuffing his mouth while the others ate at a normal speed. After the delicious dinner they all got ready for bed. Soon after one by one they fell asleep Aelita being last thinking about Jeremy and home.

**A/N Well what did you think as you probably know by now I'm using stuff from both the movie and the book in this. I'll try to update soon it just won't be this week because I'm going to camp so I guess that's it. Now press the big blue button come on you know you want to. REVIEW!**


	4. The training begins

Lyoko Games

**A/N Well people I'm back and also welcome you to day 2 of the 12 days of Fanfiction.**

**Aelita POV**

"In 2 weeks 23 of you will be dead. 1 of you will be alive who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsorily exercises the rest are individual activities. Don't ignore the survival training, most of you will want to pick up a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration exposure can kill as easily as a knife." The instructor said before dismissing us.

"So Aelita what are you going to do first?" Yumi asked.

"I'm heading to the survival training stations I don't know a thing about that." I answered heading to the edible plants station. After doing several of the different stations I decided to have some fun. When Cato wasn't looking I ran over and took the knife he was using and quickly climbed up onto one of the climbing structures above the gymnasium.

A few minutes later Cato started freaking out when he noticed that his knife was missing. Yumi looked up at me and saw me holding the knife. She, along with most of the other tributes, started smiling and laughing to themselves.

**Yumi POV**

"He's a carrier you know what that is?" Haymach asked me as we were eating lunch.

"From district 1." I replied between mouthfuls.

"And 2 they train at a special academy till their 18. Then they volunteer, but by then they're pretty lethal." Haymach continued. That is until interrupted by Effie.

"But they don't receive any sort of special treatment. They stay in the exact same apartment as you. In fact I don't think they let them have dessert and you can!" Effie said.

"So how good are they?" Ulrich asked.

"Pretty good they win it almost every year." Haymach started but was interrupted by Effie… again.

"Almost." She emphasized.

"But they can be arrogant, sigh, and arrogance can be a big problem." He said facing me. "I hear you can shoot."

"I'm alright." I said continuing to eat.

"She's better than alright, my father buy's her squirrels. He says she always hits it right through the eye." Ulrich said still eating.

"Ulrich's strong. He can lift a hundred pound sack of flour right over his head. I've seen it." I started before Ulrich interrupted me.

"Ok, but it's not like I'm going to kill someone with a sack of flour." Ulrich stated starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, but you might have a better chance of winning if a person comes after you with a knife than-"I started.

"I have no chance of winning. None!" Ulrich started. "It's true, everyone knows it. You know what my mother said. 'District 12 might finally have a winner.' And you know what she was talking about you." Ulrich said before wiping his mouth and getting up. "I'm not that hungry."

"I'm not that hungry either." I said before leaving.

**Ulrich POV**

It was the second day of training and I was trying to do one of the climbing courses that Aelita was doing. It turned out to be harder than it looked and I ended up falling. I could hear the carriers laughing at me. Then out of nowhere Yumi appeared.

"Throw that metal thing over there." Yumi said pointing to the weights.

"What?" I asked still out of breath. I looked around and saw what she meant. "No Haymach says we're not supposed to show our skills until-"I started until Yumi interrupted me.

"I don't care what Haymach said those guys are looking at you like you're a meal. Throw it." She said before getting up and going to another station. I only thought about it for a few seconds before heading to the weights. I picked it up and turned to face one of the far away arrow holders. They were laughing and that gave me the motivation to hurl it over my head. I crashed into the display and I could hear murmurs of approval from them.

I then went to the camouflage station and began using the different types of paint. About 30 minutes later Yumi came over.

"How did you do that?" She asked pointing to my arm.

"I used to decorate the cakes down at the shop. Here let me show you." Ulrich said before placing his hand against the tree of one of the stations and his hand seemed to vanish.

**A/N I know I know why stop there well I thought that it would be good to put the individual sessions, scores, and interviews in the next chapter. Until next time my friends REVIEW!**


End file.
